What You Mean To Me
by Canon's Son
Summary: What determines the final decision a girl makes when asked the question, "Will you Marry Me?" Its everything up to that point in their life, and that makes it even more special. Because its easier to say I love you then to feel it. One-Shot


"Misty, I have been through my whole life with you. My greatest moments have happened when you were there. We laughed, we cried, we have shared everything together. When I left you, I felt so alone. I met new friends, but I can easily say that you are my best friend. We've been through alot together, and even if that just because I stole you bike, which I HAVE in fact pay you back for, I'm glad that I did. I'm glad that I met you. And I'm glad that I fell in love with you. So Misty Water flower, will you marry me?"

I was standing there, surprised and shocked that he did this. In front of all of his close friends and rivals, at his mother's house, at Christmas. The perfect time to bring up the famous question, 'Will you marry me?'.

The thing about that question, is that at that point, your entire life is frozen. Everyone is standing there, waiting for your answer. But this answer can change my life forever. This starts to make me think. HARD. I start asking myself, "Do I want this?" or "Is it worth it?". But the most important question that I need answered is this. Do I want to spend the rest of my life with Ash Ketchum?

There are many factors to my decision. Everything up to this point rides on my final answer. I remember the day I met him.

* * *

_"Hey! Are you okay?" I asked the Pikachu._

_"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Ash said.  
_

_"Not you! I'm talking about the Pikachu!" To be fair, I guess that was a little rude. "You have to take it to a Pokemon Center."  
_

_"Where's the nearest one?" He jumped up.  
_

_"Other that way." I pointed him towards the town.  
_

_He then ran towards my bike. "I'm borrowing this."  
_

_"HEY! That's my bike!" And he rode off.  
_

_He made me run across the forest just to get to him. And when I found my bike roasted, I was about to give him a piece of my mind.  
_

_But then, I saw how much he cared for his pikachu. And he just got it so I've heard. For someone to care that deeply about Pokemon, it was admirable. And how he protected Team Rocket, it was a brave act. Still didn't get him off from the fact that he had to pay me back for my bike.  
So I decided to follow him until he payed me back.  
_

* * *

_"Why...are you doing this for me?" The Legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo was injured and Ash selfishly risk his life to protect.  
_

_Ash just smiled at Mewtwo. "Do I need a reason to help a friend?"  
_

_And I thought at that moment that Ash was the coolest person on the planet...for a second. He is still immature, but can be the bravest man ever if he put his mind to it. And he didn't even stop protecting him. He saved Mewtwo's life and saved the lives of all the cloned Pokemon from the grasp of Team Rocket.  
_

_And I realized right there, I had a crush on Ash.  
_

* * *

_"So Misty, will you stay with me?" Rudy asked me.  
_

_I didn't know what to do. I like Rudy, but I want to keep traveling with Ash more.  
_

_And I still like Ash.  
_

_I still liked how he would annoy me.  
_

_I still liked how we would agrue.  
_

_I still liked how we laughed.  
_

_And battled.  
_

_And the adventures.  
_

_And to give that away would be the worst decision ever.  
_

_So I made my decision  
_

_And stayed with Ash.  
_

* * *

_"I guess Pokemon change when they are in love." Ash said looking at the Nidoran couple.  
_

_"Yeah, we will get married someday." I said, not realizing I just admitting to wanting to marry Ash.  
_

_Ash nodded. I guess he didn't hear me. "Wait...WHAT?!"  
_

_Luckily, the subject was changed. He can be really cute when confused.  
_

_But its too bad he didn't hear me.  
_

_Or telling him would have been way easier.  
_

* * *

_"Come on Ash! You can beat Gary!" I cheered my favorite boy on.  
_

_Gary and Ash have been rivals for the longest time. And Ash has been waiting to battle Gary for the start and was prepared to take him down.  
_

_I have never seen Ash be so serious in a battle. It really brought out the strong side of him. And I started to believe that he was perfect for me.  
_

_And he won.  
_

_Using his wits, he did it. He beat Gary.  
_

_And I'm proud of him.  
_

* * *

_"Its really nice to ride on this Lapras to get around the islands." I said happily.  
_

_I love the sea. And going on this adventure was amazing for me.  
_

_Especially since Ash is here. And although Brock left, Tracey was nice anyway.  
_

* * *

_I loved the sevii islands. They were so peaceful and great. And I enjoyed every second being there.  
_

_But the biggest moment, was when he fought the champion.  
_

_"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Pikachu used its favorite move of the legendary Dragonite.  
_

_The battle was tough, but somehow, with some luck, Ash was able to win it all.  
_

_Probably the biggest achievement he has made.  
_

_And I'm glad I was there for it.  
_

* * *

_"Team Rocket! Your not getting away with this!" Brock returned and we were in our biggest problem with Team Rocket.  
_

_But what surprised me the most was that Ash stood there and protected us all.  
_

_"Go! Get out of here! I'll handle this!" Ash said through the thick smoke around us.  
_

_"Are you kidding? You can't do this yourself!" I yelled back.  
_

_"Just go!"  
_

_I just stood there and he did handle it. Really well.  
_

_And I started to respect him.  
_

* * *

_The worst part about being a Gym leader is what it meant in the beginning. I love doing the job. The Pokemon are great, but the fact of the matter is that I could travel with Ash anymore.  
_

_All the adventures, all of the mystery, all of the excitement gone because my sisters decided to leave the gym unattended to go on some cruise.  
_

_I was sad at first, but then I found out how Ash felt about me.  
_

_And I was the most happy in the world.  
_

_Years when I couldn't see him, he was in some region that I wasn't anywhere near. I missed him deeply, but I had to be strong for him. And when it was my 17th birthday, and he showed up at my door, he said those three words.  
_

_"I love you."  
_

_And I realized that I loved him too.  
_

* * *

__So I stood there, everyone around me, waiting for an answer to the question. And here is what I said.

"You are the most annoying, irritating, crazy, selfless, reckless, handsome, kind, caring, loving, brave, enjoyable, admirable, and the most amazing man I have ever met. We argued all the time, and yet you put up with me. You saved my life on numerous occasions, and I'm great full to have ever met you. You have taught me things about myself that I wouldn't have learned otherwise, teaching me the pure kindness of your heart. And I am happy to say that you have opened mine. And I want to say, finally, I love you Ash Ketchum. Yes, I will marry you."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Ash kissed me. And I can say without a doubt.

I don't regret a thing.


End file.
